A Heat to Remember
by Xionamine
Summary: There comes a time in a young Death childs life when he goes in heat. Kid however never expected that his so called 'heat' would make him be attracted to no other than Blackstar his long time rival.


Soul Eater

Yaoi

Death the Kid x Blackstar

M/M

# # # # #

Summary: It was time in any normal Shinigami's life when he has become of age to choose a mate. Kid just didn't know that his instincts would lead him to no other than his rival who steamed to be more powerful than god 'Blakstar'.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater the anime nor the manga. I am not making money from this fan fiction. I do not own the characters.

# # # # #

A/N: I have yet to see bottom Blackstar except for the doujinshi 'Black Outlawstar' and thought 'WTF?!' I mean seriously people Kid doesn't have to be bottom ALL the time . Use your wonderful imagination and think out of DA box...anyway I hope you enjoy an no whining or nagging if you see Kid as a bottom good for you but I am different and see him as top so don't read it if you're just going to complain or flame.

# # # # #

Lord Death knew that soon his son would be going into his first heat cycle. 'Ah the glorious age of sixteen' sighed Lord Death as he sipped his tea. So how should he go about having 'the talk' with the symmetrical OCD child? Deep in thought he never heard his child come into his office area. Kid cleared his throat to catch his fathers attention as he sat down. "Ah Kid so you came" Lord Death smiled "I needed to talk to you about something important".

"Yes that is why I'm here" huffed the symmetrical haired child "Or else ,why would I be". "Yes , now you know that soon you will be coming of age?" said the man in the goofy black robe setting down his tea cup. "My sixteenth birthday?" questioned Kid. Lord Death nodded " Even I went through it" he paused and looked at his son nervously "At the age of sixteen a Shinigami goes into what one would call a heat. It's where you have to choose a mate" he concluded.

Kid blinked and knitted his brows together. "You can't be serious?!" the heir to the 'Death' name questioned "Sixteen is a horrible age to think of fathering and starting a relationship. Besides there is school to worry about and the war with Arachnophobia".

"I know that my son...I wasn't asking you to get married just to get a mate for now" chuckled Lord Death watching as Kid's face turned bright red. There really wasn't that many options here at the school, especially since half the population were male. "Father as you know it doesn't leave me with many choices due to the fact that half the student body is male and there are very few women" said Kid rubbing his temples.

"Hmm your mate doesn't have to be female only if you wanted children...though there was that one time *ahem* well anyway whatever you decide to do I will support you no matter what" smiled Lord Death through his mask. "Yes father" sighed the heir to the Death name and left his fathers office area and went on with his day as usual.

This was upsurd! He didn't want a mate or a relationship. He wanted to enjoy life now and finish his schooling. Then if the time was right settle down with a mate , but he was sure that his instincts would probably win over his own will. "Heeeey Kid!" a familiar voice yelled and the sound of feet followed it. He stopped and turned to meet no other than Blackstar skidding to a hault in front of him just inches from his face.

"Where are you headed?"the teal haired teen asked curiously. Kid shivered and took a step back "No where important" the black haired teen replied. Blackstar tilted his head to the side confused at his teammates sudden behavior. "Oh well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something...Soul is doing something weird with Professor Stein and I don't know where Maka is" sighed Black star. Kid blinked " Soul is doing something weird with Stein?" Kid questioned.

"Oh! , well you know...adult stuff" whispered the blue-silver haired teen glancing around to see if anyone was listening. The black haired teens mouth dropped open. Did his father know about this? Kid shook his head trying not to picture exactly what his comrade and walked in on the two doing "So what was your plan?" he then asked with a clear mind. "Oh um...I didn't think that far ahead actually cuz I thought you'd tell me to get lost or something" mumbled Blackstar kicking at imaginary dirt on the ground with his hands shoved into his pockets.

Kid sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose "What about a movie?" he asked his comrade looking at the demon before him. The teal haired teen smiled "Sounds awesome! I know this great scary movie" hummed Blackstar. "Very well then your place at 3" said the heir to the death name going back to his room to relax.

"Hey there partner" said Patty as he walked through the door holding and reading some strange book with his families symbol on the front. "Oh Patty...what are you up to?" Kid questioned tilting his head to the side. Placing a black ribbon where she stopped reading the gun smiled "A little research to help you with...you know" she pointed at his crotch and whispered "Your heat". The symmetrical haired teen blushed and turned his head to the side "What makes you think that I need your help?" he muttered crossing his arms over his chest.

"Shin said you say that so that's why I am reading this" Patty placed her hand on the book and grinned "If you have questions I can answer them for you so you don't have to feel awkward about talking with your father about it" she hummed happily. "What makes you think that it wouldn't be awkward with you telling me?" questioned Kid with a huff. "That's because...um I'm a girl and close to your age. So it's okay to talk with me since we get along like siblings do" smiled Patty making the heir to the death name sigh.

Kid shook his head "That makes it worse" he mumbled "Anyway, I need to get ready...I'm going to watch a movie with Blackstar" he sighed going to his bedroom. The symmetrical haired teen undressed putting his dirty clothes in a hamper. Walking into the bathroom connecting to his bedroom he leaned over the tub turning the water on and adjusting the temp the putting in the stopper.

*MEANWHILE*

Blackstar tidied up his room though it was usually Tsubaki that did it for him she was out for the day so it was up to him to be responsible. Looking around the room he placed his hands on his hips and nodded at his achievement. "Not bad" the demon grinned and went to his next accomplishment the dreaded kitchen. Rolling up his sleeves he washed the dishes that were there , dried them and put them away. He cleared the cluttered table putting the loose items in a draw. "Now for snacks" said the teal haired teen and tapped his chin.

He carried a fruit and vegetable with yogurt and ranch dipping sauce to the coffee table and bottles of water. Blackstar pouted at the selection and added some gluten free pretzels along with the tray. "Better! , I just wish that Tsubaki would allow me to get sweets for once especially with having friends over" said the demon and looked up the wall clock it was 2:45 P.M. Kid would be here soon and he hadn't even taken a bath. "Well, better get to it" said Blackstar stretching stripping his way to the bathroom.

*With Kid*

Kid finished his bath and dried off. He wrapped the towel around his waist going out of the connecting room and threw open his closet. What does one wear to a friends house? He tapped his foot pushing each hanging garment to one side then the other making sure it was evenly matched. Finally picking a black tank top with a mesh over shirt and black jeans he dressed and fixed his hair grabbing his phone and door key he headed out the door.

"Be back later Patty" he said to the gun as he went out the door. She just smiled and waved "Have fun and don't stay up too late". Kid rolled his eyes and made his way to Blackstar's apartment who had just finished with his shower and turned the water off. "That was great" the teal haired teen purred and pulled back the curtain he stepped out shaking out his hair and wrapped the black towel around his waist

Blackstar gathered up his clothes putting them in the washing machine to be taken care of later. Hearing the doorbell he went to the door and opened it forgetting he was still clad in only a towel. "You made it!" said Blackstar happily as he stepped aside to let the heir to the death name in who stood with a stunned expression on his face. "Um...Kid you okay man?" the demon asked worried.

'No..no..no...no' the symmetrical haired teen thought feeling heat pool in his groin. His eyes scanned over every inch of Blackstars body from his lips, to his chest then lower just above the top of the towel. Kid swallowed hard looking up into blue eyes and an arched teal eyebrow.

# # # # #

A\N: Okay chapter one is done with more tom come. Comment, favorite and follow. Chapter two coming soon.


End file.
